


I Met a Girl

by gay-and-ghastly (phanatic_at_the_disco)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i write to forget but always remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_at_the_disco/pseuds/gay-and-ghastly
Summary: She's everything to me.





	I Met a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda crap waffle about a girl I like. Enjoy, I guess.

I met a girl. Beautiful in every way. Her hair was the raven kiss of darkness, her eyes the shimmering seas of hope- a memory frozen within of a time where love was lost, found and destroyed. Slowly she smiled, demolishing all evil that had ever kissed upon my cheek. Her voice could save a dying man, his last wishes being to hear more, more, more of her intoxicating beauty. She breathed. 

Her presence was addictive, and I could feel myself getting lost in the abyss which was fantasy. I craved her attention, accepting no form of relief in my travels. All day, all night, my mind stirred with the condemning thought of her. She smiled. 

The cogs in her mind whirred, spluttered and gasped with energy and enthusiasm, each precious idea more developed than the last. When she spoke, the entire room listened to that voice (that quaint, whisper of a voice). I adored her. 

But she didn’t me.


End file.
